


Not That Simple

by GeorgieHaast



Series: I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieHaast/pseuds/GeorgieHaast
Summary: 10th March 1971 - In which Remus receives a letter and really needs a hug





	Not That Simple

10th March 1971

Remus Lupin woke to loud voices coming from downstairs. He growled at the door and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head to try and block out the sound. In some ways, it was actually the days leading up to the full moon which were the worst. Afterwards at least he was healing and had the prospect of a whole month of freedom ahead of him. But the days leading up to the full moon just saw him feeling steadily less and less like himself. Balanced with the anticipation of the pain to come, it was a horrible time.  
And of course all his stupid senses were heightened. Remus cringed again at another magnified voice from downstairs and squinted against the thin ray of sunlight streaming through the thin blinds in an attempt to check the time.  
10:30 - certainly not too early to head downstairs. Whatever the discussion his parents were oh so loudly having, they’d either have to stop or share it.  
“Surely they could make adjustments to… accommodate?” Hope, his mother, was saying.  
“It’s not that simple, darling. It would be so disruptive for him and everyone else. There would be no way to be subtle about it. Everyone would know and, well, you and I both know the prejudices. I just don’t think it would be fair on…”  
“You’re being ridiculous, Lyall. You forever say it’s the best thing that ever happened to you. We can’t take that away from Remus, he has to go…”  
“Go where?” Remus asked, opening the door. He was too tired right now to carry on trying to figure out what his parents were talking about.  
“Oh,” Lyall paused, “Good morning son and, er, happy birthday.”  
Remus paused for a second. He’d completely forgotten what day it was. It was at that moment that he also saw the large envelope sitting on the kitchen table and suddenly everything made sense. In a slight daze, Remus picked up the letter from the table and scanned over it: once, twice, another time, trying to take in every word:  
‘HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress’

After a painful silence, the letter fell back onto the table. “I’m sure they made a mistake,” Remus said simply. “I’ll let Professor McGonagall know but of course there was never any question of me going.”   
“Now don’t do anything rash, sweetie. As I was just saying to your father, I’m sure there are safeguards they can put in place. They wouldn’t have sent you a letter otherwise.”  
Remus had to smile at his mother’s optimism but this wasn’t her world, there were things she would never understand. “I appreciate the sentiment mother but, as father said, it’s not that simple. It’s just to dangerous. I’m… I’m too dangerous. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and decline their kind offer. I apologise if I’m not down later. As I’m sure you can understand, I’m rather tired at the moment.”  
When he was upstairs, Remus immediately wrote a short letter to Professor McGonagall explaining that he would sadly not be able to except her invitation. It was only once that was done that he finally allowed himself to collapse back onto his bed and bury his face in his hands.  
Despite always knowing that he’d never be able to go to Hogwarts, actually having to turn it down brought a horrible amount of reality to the damning fact.  
Neither Lyall nor Hope Lupin were surprised when their son didn’t make another appearance for the rest of the day.


End file.
